Digital Video recorders (DVRs) are being widely used by viewers to watch recorded television programs. A DVR is also referred to as a Personal Video Recorder (PVR). Television programs can be recorded and stored on the hard drive of a DVR and can be viewed at a later time. The DVR enables a viewer to watch a time-shifted television program. For example, the viewer can start recording a television program as soon as his DVR receives it, and may watch it later on. The concept of time-shifting enables a viewer to pause, fast forward, rewind and playback even a live television program.
The DVR acts as a network device for facilitating content sharing among two or more DVRs in a communication or broadcast network. Usually, the viewers of the DVRs share recorded television content via the communication network. However, there may be instances, when a viewer wants to share personal comments about a television program with other viewers. For example, a viewer A watching a live cricket match at DVR A may want to share his personal comments at a point of the cricket match with another viewer B who is watching the same cricket match at DVR B. The comments may include audio, video, text, and image comments on the cricket match. The comments of the viewer A have to be presented as annotations to the live cricket match at DVR B. If viewer A has sent an annotation for a specific point of the match, then viewer B should receive the annotation at that point in the playback of the match. However, the cricket match at DVR B can start several seconds later than the cricket match at DVR A.
Various conventional methods have been used to add and share annotations among DVRs. One such conventional method is the closed caption tagging system. The closed caption tagging system provides a mechanism for inserting tags into an audio or video television broadcast stream prior to or at the time of transmission to the viewer. The tags are used to create indices in the program and are used to create user friendly icons on the program segment. The icons allow the viewer to jump to particular indices in a program. However, this method does not provide about adding of annotations to a program that is received from another viewer.
Other conventional method discloses a system of robust anchoring of annotations to the media content at a user media terminal. The system discloses a method of anchoring annotations to a part of media content, wherein the annotations can be input by a viewer at a user media terminal, using an input control device. The input annotations are synchronized in such a way that they are anchored with the right point of the media content at the user media terminal. However, the method does not disclose time synchronization of annotations with respect to media content at another user media terminal.
Further, a conventional system such as media presentation with supplementary media discloses addition of supplementary content to music. The various combinations of speech and audio can be added as supplementary content to music. The media monograms are spliced into music. The content of the music is immutable and the supplementary content is included at known places of the music. This method specifically mentions music and audio only. However, the method and system does not disclose sharing of time-synchronized annotations between two users.
Persons skilled in the art will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated, relative to other elements, to help in improving an understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.